Secondary analysis of data sets on housing environments collected by Lawton and also by Carp as they relate to the congruence model will be completed. Four research papers on congruence and its relation to adjustment will be completed and submitted for publication. The design for a study to sample living environments and person variables will be developed, reviewed by consultants, and revised according to their recommendations. A proposal for implementing the design to provide an initial test of the congruence model will be developed. The proposed study will be a critical prospective test of the congruence model as it relates to housing and environmental factors interacting with intra-personal capacities and personality traits. The study will include P variables such as capacities, needs, personality traits, life-time habits, and current status; E variables will include measures of the living unit, the neighborhood, the social support environment, and the suprapersonal environment. Congruence between E and P will be the additional component to determine if its inclusion increases our ability to explain the variance in dependent variables.